butterbeans_cafefandomcom-20200214-history
Copykitties!
is the 70th episode of the series and the 38th in chronology when combined with the previous episode; The Gingerbread Man!, released online and on TV on December 8, 2019. Summary/Description Cricket thinks – and sees – her best friend Dottie copying whatever she does on their play-date. She briefly fumes when she gets credit from half of the Bean Team with her fingerprints (or pawprints) on one of Poppy's batch of fresh cookies. How will they understand each other again? Plot It's another snowy day in Puddlebrook and Cricket is beaming with excitement about her play-date with her best friend. Cookie touched the door and meowed to tell the females it's freezing and that they need to get inside. But before the got inside, they made "pawprints" on the snowy floor and mocked if not imitated Cookie's cries. Dazzle greeted and asked them their plan for the day. For the response, Cricket said they will be making marshmallow snowmen, cutting paper snowflakes and making cookies with her big sister, who suggested they rather start with the former. Sharing the load of the things with Dottie, they went up the party room with their trademark giggles, which was shared with and between Dazzle and Butterbean. Cricket reminded the viewer(s) in her first interaction about her relationship with her best friend and the type of day they planned in having, with a sleeping Cookie on her hips purring. At the party room, Cricket shows Dottie how to make marshmallow snowmen; but she does her first one like an expert as she's a fast learner. Thanks to Cookie purring, Cricket made a ' snow kitty ', which Dottie both adores and does the same thing. In an instant, Cricket's face expression turned negative and explains to the viewer(s) what that meant. At the main café area, Butterbean gave Ms. Learnerbrook her carrot salad order. As she left and her little sister and Dottie descended downwards, she asked the former how was their moods with the snowmen and got a confusing response. She moved Cricket to her next activity – paper snowflakes whiles outside, Newbrook bros Billy and Bobby were pulleying through the snow. Like the marshmallow snowmen, though Cricket tought her the steps, Dottie still did what she did, making her look even more concerned – if not silently angry. Once it was evident in her second interaction with the viewer(s), she added she disliked their playday (or playdate) a lot. Back at the main area, Butterbean, carrying raw unbaked batch of cookies, asked Dazzle if they had shredded coconut. Dazzle affirmed and pointed to the counter. Dottie and Cricket came to them again with their paper snowflakes with the same opposite face expressions as previously. Cricket affirmed her big sister's comment of not seeing lookalike paper snowflakes before. As Butterbean noticed her sister's expression, Dazzle brought the tape to them. Dottie collected it and her best friend's paper snowflake and hung them against the outside café window. Upon moving to see Cookie's pawprints outside, Cricket beamed up again and moved to put her fingerprints on one of the cookies. Dottie for the third time loved her idea and after Cricket responded to and left for the kitchen to help her big sister with the cupcake making, she finished the rest with hers. Dazzle and Poppy came the moment after that and gave her credits for the motive, but before she could say Cricket was behind this, Dazzle broke the news to her best friend upon her return from the kitchen. Cricket looked surprised – then angry – and after saying their playdate was over slammed the door to their surprise. Cricket reminded the viewer(s) A customer just received her order when at the same time Dazzle asked if she wanted anything else, Cricket and Dottie brought out their cookies. She gazed in amazement and in response to her question of whose idea it was, both friends claimed credit as they hugged each other and Cookie purred to remind them of her contribution as well. Butterbean summed up the day's events and admonished the viewer(s) that people are a little bit different from others, but thhat shouldn't be a halt to someone copying what you (refering to the viewer(s)) really like – even if it makes you look like a copycat (or copykitty, referencing Cookie). Cookie jumped up onto her laps and purrs; she imitated her and giggled after which the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1